1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods, and programs for processing information. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which categorize content on the basis of metadata and which can preferentially display categories in which a user is more likely to be interested.
2. Description of the Related Art
In equipment, such as HDDs (hard disk drives) and personal computers, content can be searched for using metadata attached to the content. In such a case, however, in general, a user has to initiate an action on the equipment as to which metadata is to be used to search for the content. Also, in general, the user has to eventually select one piece of content from a list showing search results.
When pictures taken with a traditional (silver halide) camera are to be stored in an album or albums, the pictures can be stored in corresponding albums or pages through classification according to, for example, events, photograph locations, and dates. In addition, receipts, pamphlets, tickets, and so on that are associated with the taken pictures can also be stored in conjunction with the pictures. Thus, during searching for pictures after a long period of time has passed, it is possible to easily find the pictures from the classified albums or pages by using the date and the name of the event as search keys.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-143631 discloses a technology in which images captured on a picture film are converted into electronic images, additional information such as photograph dates, locations, and so on are attached to the electronic images, and the resulting images are stored and managed as electronic data in association with the picture film.